


Trinket's Memoriam

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post Vecna, Trinket POV, Vex dies but she's super old so it's fine, death bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: The bond between a girl and her bear is all but unbreakable, but age will take its toll and the ravens will come to call. Yet Vex'ahlia has one last job for Trinket, before she goes, and Trinket will always do whatever his Mamma asks.





	Trinket's Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> I saw all the stuff afterwards about how a Ranger and their companion have a bond so strong that the companion will live as long as they live. Which means that, if all goes well, Trinket would be the last to die, and not Vex'ahlia. And well, I just let my imagination run wild! 
> 
> Thank you to MagicMarker for the Beta, and for my therapist for saying I should start publishing stuff again =)

Trinket was an old bear, older than any bear was really meant to be, but most bears didn't have a Ranger like Vex to look after them. Vex had dedicated her life to him, and in return he had done the same for her. He'd been prepared to die for Vex’ahlia, had almost done so on numerous occasions, but each time they’d pulled through it together. They’d fought demons, durregah and demi-gods, but in the end it was old age that took her from him.

He’d been by her side when she died, tucked up in her bed surrounded by her all her family. Percy Dear had died long before that moment, but they'd had plenty of cubs before that, who now even had some of their own! Trinket could remember their births with fondness. He remembered the panic he’d felt at hearing Vex’s screams, and the overwhelming joy of seeing her cradling such fragile little bundles of trouble. All her cubs had cried when she'd bought them to life, and now they cried as she faded from it.

The youngest set of twins clung tightly to each other as if in the middle of a hurricane, desperately needing the other to keep them secure, and terrified of what would happen if they broke apart. Their partners stood by their side, ready for when they were needed, but part of why they were so loved was that they understood that sometimes what their spouses needed most, was each other. Vex’s eldest girl, Eliana, was as stoic as she'd always been, holding back her tears and refusing to acknowledge any that did fall. Kerrek, her second oldest, held her hand tightly. He was the most attune to his emotions, and cried without shame. Meanwhile his twin, Elyan, kept everything as under control as he was able. He knew what was to come, the titles and responsibility that was about to be placed upon his shoulders. He'd taken most of it up already, but he was about to go on solo. His mate, Laeanna, had already said her goodbyes and was currently looking after all the little ones who were being kept away in another room. Vex'ahlia hadn't allowed the little ones into the room, she didn't want them to have this as their lasting memory of her. She'd seen enough dead bodies to know the impact it could have on a young soul. Elyan and Laeanna fit well together, and reminded Trinket so much of the bond between Vex'ahlia and Percy Dear. They certainly had enough cubs between them to prove it!

Sat on a chair nearest her head was Little Alexandra, her belly fat and round with her own cub. Briar had his hand firmly on her shoulder, but for once in his life seemed to be out of words to say. Instead they all sat and listened to the slow song Scanlan sang for them. His last piece of inspiration for their brave Vex'ahlia.

Grog, Tary Darling and Uncle Vax weren't with them anymore, hadn't been for a while now, but Kiki, Pike, Scanlan and Velora were. None of them seemed to have aged as much as Trinket and Vex had. It was very strange, when he'd sat down one day and thought about it; if the rest of Vox Machina loved her as much as he did, why didn't they age at the same pace as them? He supposed there really was no replacing the bond between a girl and her bear. Meanwhile, Syldor had been banned from attending this last moment. He might be her father, but this was for family only and he'd shown on numerous occasions that he wasn't a part of that. Chasing him away had been Trinket’s last act of dedication, or so he’d thought.  

With the last of her strength, Vex had reached out and talked to him one last time.

“Hey buddy,” she said, sounding hoarser than ever. Trinket wanted to tell her off for using her last breath like this, but he knew there was no arguing with his Mamma. He flashed back to the time she’d saved him from the cage, and thought briefly of what his life might had been like had he never been captured and tortured that day. A much poorer, and far shorter one that was certain.  

“Come on now, don't be a sad bear just yet, I’ve got one last job for you.”

Trinket cocked his head to the side, and nuzzled in closer. “What is it? I’ll do it I promise, just don't go before it's done!”

“Ah, that's gonna be hard, because it's all about what's going to happen when I’m gone— _no, Trinket,_ don't be upset. This is just what happens. I need you to look after everyone here. Look after your siblings; Lexi is going to need your help the most. Being a mother is hard, especially when you don't have your own around to guide you, trust me on that. So you make sure to take extra care of them. Understand?”

The ravens had gathered on the windowsill now, waiting for what was to come.

“I promise,” he mumbled, gently licking her frail hand. “I love you, Vex’ahlia.”

“I love you too, buddy. I love all of you,” she said out loud to everyone in the room, “I’m going to sleep now, so make sure to tell them all I said something clever,” she smiled as her eyes drifted shut. Her breathing grew slower and slower until it stopped completely.

Little Alexandra let out a wail that they all felt in their souls. The ravens outside cawed and flapped away, and for a split second Trinket could have sworn he heard a familiar pair of laughs flying past the window. But he must have been mistaken.

Trinket kept his word to Vex'ahlia and was by Little Alexandra’s side through it all. She called her baby Vex'ahlia, and Trinket knew she would always be his favourite niebling. In that year, he felt as though his whole body was starting to fray at the edges. Everything seemed to take twice as long, but his littlest charges didn't seem to mind, and his siblings were still happy to leave him in charge of the cubs.

That's what he was doing when the ravens came to call. He’d been laying by the fire, sharing a nap with Little Vex and Silly Whitney when suddenly he wasn't there anymore. Everything was dark, and there were no smells _anywhere_. Not even a clean smell of soap and water, just...emptiness. He looked around, baring his teeth and waiting for whatever Fae had bought him away from his duties, when suddenly gold lights started to appear all around him, floating in the air like fireflies. They glowed brighter and brighter, and Trinket swatted at them to see what they would do. His paw passed through easily, causing harm to neither him nor the light. He'd seen this magic before, but that didn't mean he entirely trusted it.

Then, through the darkness a familiar face arrived, pale, with deep dark brown eyes and a broad grin. His dark hair had little beads braided into it, that reflected the light all around them in a rainbow of colour. Trinket let out a howl of of joy and rushed forward, knocking his uncle to the ground and smothering him with kisses. Uncle Vax chuckled as he hugged him close and ruffled his fur. “It's good to see you too, Trinket!”

“Where's Vex'ahlia?” he asked immediately. “If this is the Not Place then where is she?”

“She's waiting.” Vax smiled, still scritching his ears. “She's been trying to make some arrangements. Usually bears go to their own place, but she wants you to be with her. Special champion to Pelor and all that.”

“Vex'ahlia was _always_ special,” grunted Trinket. “Take me to her now!”

“You're already here.”

And Uncle Vax was right! Trinket knew this forrest, he’d been here before and there, running towards him was Vex'ahlia, looking young again. Percy Dear was with her too! He looked very different without his glasses, but it was still undoubtedly him. Trinket rushed forward and met his mamma half way. She collapsed to the ground under his weight and laughter filled the woods around them like bird song.

He was back where he belonged, his final task completed. He’d dedicated himself to Vex'ahlia and then to Whitestone, and had secured their safety and well being for years to come. He could now go about the very happy task of living a simple and carefree life. He was quite looking forward to it, especially if Vex was going to be with him.

In time, the name Vex'ahlia would be almost forgotten to the masses. She was an important hero, a wise ruler and many would learn of her mighty deads and be impressed. But it would always be a story, one that would change each year depending on what the people wanted to hear. Names were altered, descriptions were forgotten and soon even the facts were mistaken for fiction. One thing never changed though (thanks to the numerous statues and tributes that had been built over the years in Whitestone) was the tale of Trinket, the Wonder Bear: protector and brother to all.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know via Kudos/Comments or on Tumblr where I'm mrsmarymorstan =)


End file.
